2008 Kelly Cup Playoffs
The 2008 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL began on April 6, 2008. 21 teams qualified for the playoffs (13 from the American Conference and 8 from the National Conference). In the American Conference, the top eight teams from the nine team South Division and five teams from the seven team North Division. In the National Conference, the top eight teams in the conference standings qualified for the playoffs. The Kelly Cup Final ended on June 5, 2008, with the Cincinnati Cyclones defeating the Las Vegas Wranglers four games to two to win the first Kelly Cup in team history. Cincinnati goaltender Cedrick Desjardins was named the Kelly Cup Playoffs Most Valuable Player. Playoff Format National Conference The top eight teams will advance to the playoffs, with the two division champions being the first and second seeds. The other six teams will be seeded by points. Teams will not be re-seeded. All games are best of seven games. American Conference In the North Division, the top five teams will advance to the playoffs, with the division champion being the first seed. The other teams will be seeded by points. The fourth seed and the fifth seed will play a best-of-three series in the Division Quarterfinals. The winner will advance to the best-of-seven Division Semifinals to meet the division leader. The second seed and the third seed will play a best-of-seven Division Semifinals. The winners will advance to the best-of-seven Division Finals. The winner will advance to the American Conference Finals. In the South Division,the top eight teams will advance to the playoffs, with the division champion being the first seed. The other teams will be seeded by points. Teams will be re-seeded according to the same criteria with division leader seeded first and remaining teams seeded in order of regular-season points. All games are best of five games. The winner of the Division Finals will advance to the American Conference Finals. In the best-of-seven American Conference Finals the North Division Winner will face the South Division Winner Kelly Cup Finals The Kelly Cup Finals will be a best-of-seven series between the two conference champions. Playoff Seeds After the 2007-08 ECHL regular season, 21 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Cincinnati Cyclones were the American Conference regular season champions, as well the Henry Brabham Cup winners with the best regular season record. The Las Vegas Wranglers were the National Conference regular season champions. American Conference North Division #Cincinnati Cyclones - American Conference regular season champions; Henry Brabham Cup winners, 115 points #Elmira Jackals - 89 points #Reading Royals - 83 points #Johnstown Chiefs - 78 points #Dayton Bombers - 70 points South Division #Texas Wildcatters - 115 points #South Carolina Stingrays - 97 points #Gwinnett Gladiators - 93 points #Florida Everblades - 86 points #Columbia Inferno - 77 points #Charlotte Checkers - 75 points #Augusta Lynx - 69 points #Mississippi Sea Wolves - 61 points National Conference #Las Vegas Wranglers - Pacific Division and National Conference regular season champions, 106 points #Victoria Salmon Kings - West Division champions, 91 points #Fresno Falcons - 92 points #Idaho Steelheads - 90 points #Alaska Aces - 87 points #Utah Grizzlies - 74 points #Bakersfield Condors - 61 points #Stockton Thunder - 59 points Playoff Brackets American Conference National Conference Kelly Cup Finals *No. is short for North Division *So. is short for South Division *Na. is short for National Conference Playoff tables referenced from ECHL website First round :Note 1: All times are local. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. American Conference (No. 4) Johnstown Chiefs vs. (No. 5) Dayton Bombers (So. 1) Texas Wildcatters vs. (So. 8) Mississippi Sea Wolves (So. 2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (So. 7) Augusta Lynx (So. 3) Gwinnett Gladiators vs. (So. 6) Charlotte Checkers (So. 4) Florida Everblades vs. (So. 5) Columbia Inferno Conference quarterfinals American Conference (No. 1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (No. 4) Johnstown Chiefs (No. 2) Elmira Jackals vs. (No.3) Reading Royals (So. 1) Texas Wildcatters vs. (So. 5) Columbia Inferno (So. 2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (So. 3) Gwinnett Gladiators National Conference (1) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (8) Stockton Thunder (2) Victoria Salmon Kings vs. (7) Bakersfield Condors (3) Fresno Falcons vs. (6) Utah Grizzlies (4) Idaho Steelheads vs. (5) Alaska Aces Conference semifinals American Conference (No. 1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (No. 3) Reading Royals (So. 2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (So. 5) Columbia Inferno National Conference (1) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (5) Alaska Aces (2) Victoria Salmon Kings vs. (6) Utah Grizzlies Conference finals American Conference (No. 1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (So. 2) South Carolina Stingrays National Conference (1) Las Vegas Wranglers vs. (6) Utah Grizzlies 2008 Kelly Cup Finals (No.1) Cincinnati Cyclones vs. (Na.1) Las Vegas Wranglers See also * 2007-08 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons Kelly Cup Playoffs, 2008 Category:Kelly Cup Playoffs